Digimon 05: Chaos Evolution
by chibisukerina
Summary: There is a new evil in the Digital World, and once again the Legendary Warriors are called upon to save it, along with several new warriors. With little information on this new evil, will they be able to figure out this new enemy's plan in time to stop it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think we're all pretty clear on the fact that I don't own Digimon. I do however own the plot of this story, Crystal, Ray, Ashe, Joel, and any digimon that I make up.

A/N: I was going to give up on this story, but I decided that it wouldn't be fair to the few people that actually read this, so I instead decided to rewrite it. I really wasn't happy with some of the things I wrote before, so there will be some changes. The plot isn't going to changetoo much though. I also think that I'm going to create new digimon for the new warriors rather than just using Ranamon and the others. Oh, and I decided to make Joel younger.

I'm going to be using the Japanese names(only for the characters though, I don't know all of the japanese names for the digimon) so for those of you who don't know them, here's a chart saying who's who:

Izumi - Zoe

Kouji - Koji

Kouichi - Koichi

Takuya - Takuya

Tomoki - Tommy

Junpei - JP

Ages:

Izumi - 18

Kouji - 18

Kouichi - 18

Takuya - 18

Tomoki - 16

Junpei - 19

Crystal - 18

Ashe - 18

Joel - 15

Ray - 18

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Ok, now that that's all cleared up, enjoy the fic!

Digimon 05: Chaos Evolution

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Enemies

Izumi Orimoto woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. Slowly sitting up, she reached over and shut off the annoying object. She yawned and looked at the time. _7:01._ She groaned. It was time to get up for school. Today was her first day of her last year of high school, and it was also her first day at Shibuya High. For the last three years she had been going to a private school for girls, but after constant begging she had convinced them to let her go to public school with her friends. They weren't too happy about it, especially since all of her friends were boys, but they knew it would make her happy so they gave in. She was excited about finally going to school with her friends, but she also dreaded the thought of going to new school. Fortunately her friends would be there for her. With that thought, she reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

About an hour later, Izumi was dressed and headed out the door. She was wearing a white tank-top, a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans, a purple belt, a pair of white and purple sneakers, and a pair of small silver hoop earrings. She had a light purple messenger bag to carry her books in, and her long blonde hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail with a few strands framing her face. The school wasn't that far away, so she just walked there.

When she got there she somehow made her way through all of the students to the office to get her schedule. She looked over her schedule and saw that she had to go to room 103 for homeroom, and after that she had English, and then History. She walked out of the office to go to homeroom when she realized she had no idea where room 103 was. She was about to go back and ask someone, when something(or someone) collided with her, successfully knocking her to the ground. She looked up and didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed. Takuya was looking down at her with a sheepish grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and accepted the hand he offered to help her up.

"Sorry about that Izumi, I wasn't paying attention." Takuya apologized. She just laughed at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually really glad I ran into you, because I am totally lost." she said, handing him her schedule.

"Uh...let's see. Room 103? That's Kouji's homeroom. Down that hallway, third door on the right." Takuya said, pointing to a hallway on his left. "Kouji can show you where your next class is, we all have that class together. Anyway, I'm late, so I'll see you later."

He ran off to some other part of the building, so Izumi just followed his directions. She walked up to the door he had pointed out to her and nervously knocked.

"Come in." she heard a woman call, most likely the teacher. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, you must be the new student, Izumi right? I'm Ms. Takara." the teacher said, smiling and ushering Izumi into the classroom. She scanned the class for an empty seat, and found the only one. "There's only one empty seat left, so you can sit in the back next to Mr. Minamoto."

As expected, there was an outburst from about every girl in the class about how unfair that was and how much they wanted to sit next to Kouji. Ms. Takara silenced the class and Izumi nervously made her way to her seat, with every girl in the class glaring at her. Kouji just smiled at her(well, as close to smiling as he got), and she couldn't help but blush and smile back.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful other than all the glares she received. Finally it was time for lunch, and Izumi was so glad to be able to talk to some people who didn't hate her. She practically ran to the cafeteria when her class let out. This probably wasn't the best idea though, because she ended up running into someone. More specifically, one of Kouji's fan girls.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" the girl rudely, dusting herself off and flipping her long brown hair.

"Sorry," Izumi apologized, trying to get away from this girl as fast as she could.

"Whatever, new girl, but let me tell you something. The name's Crystal, and I'm the prettiest, most popular girl here. And it's only right that I get the cutest, most popular boy, Kouji. So stay away from him! He's mine, and there's no way he'd talk to a freak like you anyway." she said, and Izumi had to keep herself from laughing at how stupid this girl sounded, especially with her two little flunkies nodding in agreement behind her.

"Uh, sure, he's all yours. Can I go now?" Izumi said, wishing this Crystal girl would just go away so she could go talk to the guys.

"Whatever." was the only reply she got as Crystal and her followers walked off in the other direction. Izumi rolled her eyes at her and continued to the cafeteria. She found the guys and quickly went over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Izumi," Kouichi greeted her. She smiled at him and sat down.

"What took you so long?" asked Takuya. Izumi just groaned.

"I ran into some girl. I think her name was Crystal." she replied. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"That would be the president of my fan club. What did she say to you?" he asked.

"She gave me the whole 'Kouji's mine so keep your dirty hands off of him' speech. She's the fifth girl today." she said, recalling several similar incidents.

"That many? What happened? Did you sit next to Kouji in homeroom?" Takuya asked, grinning. Izum just nodded.

"That officially puts you at the top every girl's most hated list." he said.

"Yea, thanks for the info Takuya."she said.

Finally the day was over, and Izumi couldn't be happier. That was probably the worst day of school she'd ever had. The only good thing was that she had every class with Kouji. She smiled just thinking about it. The group met outside of the school before they went home.

"So, you guys wanna hang out or something?" Takuya asked.

"I can't, I have to help out my mom with something." said Kouichi. He waved goodbye and started walking home. Takuya looked hopefully at Kouji and Izumi.

"Sorry Taki, I think I'm just gonna head home." Izumi replied, yawning. It really had been an exhausting day.

"Me too, my dad said he wanted me home right after school, sorry. Hey Izu, want me to walk you home?" said Kouji, turning to Izumi. She shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but you said you needed to get home and I don't want to hold you up." she said, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, your house isn't too far from mine, I'll make it home on time." he said. He didn't really have to be home anyway, he just wanted a chance to talk to her alone.

"Ok then, let's go. Bye Takuya!" Izumi said, walking off with Kouji. Takuya snickered.

"Yea, see you tomorrow, love birds!" Takuya called after them. Kouji gave him the finger and kept walking.

It took them about ten minutes to get to Izumi's house. They walked up to her door and Izumi turned to say goodbye.

"Thanks for walking me home Kouji." she said, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Yea, sure. Izumi?" Kouji began, trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Yes?" she asked, a little curious. Just what did he want to ask her? He looked kind of nervous.

"I...I really like you, and I was wondering if you...um...might want to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?" he stuttered out. She was silent, and he took it as a no. He looked down and was about to walk away when she saw this and realized what he must have thought.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I would love to go out with you!" she said quickly, causing him to look up.

"Really?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled too and walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek before walking away. She just stood there in shock for a few minutes, soaking up what had just happened. Kouji, her best friend and the guy she had liked for so long, had just asked her out. On a date. And even better, he kissed her! Smiling, she walked into her house.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" she called out happily. Her mom walked out from the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day?" her mom asked. Izumi just continued to smile.

"Great mom, just great." she replied before going upstairs to her room. She sat down at her computer desk, deciding to go online and check her e-mail before doing her homework. She had two new messages. One was from Takuya asking how her walk home was, to which she just rolled her eyes. The other was from an address she didn't recognize. Shrugging, she decided to open it anyway. The second she did, the computer screen went black. Then there was a bright light, and she looked over on the desk to see her cell phone glowing. She gasped as it morphed into another familiar device. It stopped glowing, and she reached over to pick up the device. As soon as she touched it, there was another bright light, and that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

To Be Continued...

So, what did you think? Personally I am so much happier with this than I was before, and I hope you guys liked it too! Also, I apologize for any spelling/spacing/grammar errors. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I realize that I've been gone for awhile, and I apologize for that. I just haven't had any inspiration. I'm

Back now though, and hopefully for good. I've finally figured out just where I wanted this story to go, so I've re-written the second chapter again and changed the plot. Hopefully everyone will still like it. Also, since I can't really remember much about the OCs except for Crystal, I just created new ones. Crystal is still here, I just changed her name. So do me a favor and ignore any information on the OCs in chapter one, because it pretty much means nothing now. I'm just too lazy to go change it. In fact if there are any inconsistencies between the two chapters, it's because I haven't read the first chapter in awhile and I was rushing to finish this. So sorry about that. Oh, and I'm sorry for not replying to reviews in my absence. Just know that I do read and appreciate every one of them. And now, after a good deal of hard work on my part, here is chapter two of Digimon: Chaos Evolution. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…or much else for that matter.

Digimon: Chaos Evolution

Chapter Two

Kouji woke with a groan. He tried opening his eyes, but the light above him was too bright and he immediately closed them. From the awkward way he was positioned where he was laying, and the way everything around him was shaking, he assumed he was on a train or some other moving vehicle. He wasn't that concerned with where he was though. The better question was, how did he get there? Everything from that day was a blur to him now. He vaguely remembered waking up, going to school, walking Izumi home…crash! He quickly sat up, opening his eyes again. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, he looked around to see where the noise had come from. Finally getting a good look at his surroundings, he discovered he had been correct in assuming he was on a train. He was not alone either; Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki and Izumi were all there, all in various stages of waking up. Upon further inspection, it was obvious what the noise had been. While the rest of them were oddly positioned on the seats, Izumi was looking rather ungraceful as she picked herself up off of the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Takuya, as Kouichi helped Izumi off of the floor with a small chuckle.

"Well that's obvious," Junpei replied, trying to sound intelligent to impress Izumi. "We're on a train!"

Everyone just stared at him for a second before resuming the conversation.

"Yea, we know that. The better question is where the heck is this thing taking us?" asked Izumi, walking over to one of the windows to see if there were any clues outside. After finding not much more than grassy countryside, she walked back.

"First, I think we should figure out how we got here. Does anyone actually remember what happened before you woke up here?" Kouji looked around the room; from the looks on everyone's faces, they remembered as little as he did.

"I think…I think I was playing video games. Yea! Right before I blacked out." Tomoki finally said. "And then…I could just be imagining it, but I thought that I saw a strange symbol on the screen. That's the last thing I remember."

Everyone soon began to remember as well. Izumi, Junpei and Kouji had all been on the computer, checking their e-mail. Kouichi had been talking on his cell phone, and Takuya had been checking his text messages. All of them recalled a strange symbol, like Tomoki said he had seen.

"So…all of us were using electronic devices before we blacked out and ended up here, and all of us remember seeing a weird symbol?" Takuya said. "Well then, we know the connection. But what does it mean? It still doesn't tell us where we are."

"Actually, I think it does," said Kouichi, smiling. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Don't you all see it? Electronic devices, weird symbols, ending up on a train…sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

And soon, everyone else understood as well. If their guess was right, then they were once again in the digital world.

(A/N: Now wouldn't be a bad place to end the chapter, but it isn't really long enough. So it continues.)

Kouji then remembered something else that had happened when they first came to the digital world. Out of curiosity, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Somewhat unsurprised, he pulled out what was not his cell phone, but his familiar blue and white D-tector. He looked at the device, happy to be holding it once again after so many years.

"Hey, guys! Check your phones." Everyone looked at Kouji strangely, but did so anyway. They soon found themselves holding their old D-tectors as well. After a few moments, Junpei realized something.

"Um…you guys? We figured out where we are and all…but where exactly is this thing taki-" before Junpei could even finish the question, the Trailmon came to a sudden stop, throwing all of them(who had unwisely been standing) rather painfully to the floor. Then the doors opened, and they took this as their cue to get off. They watched as the Trailmon left, and then looked around. They were quite surprised at what they found. They were standing in front of a magnificent castle. It was made of white stone, so bright it almost seemed to shine. There were turrets and towers and intricate golden designs everywhere they looked. In front of them was a set of giant doors, both appearing to be made of solid gold. On the doors, there was a silvery floral border design and a set of silver wings(one on each door). Surrounding the castle was a forest, and off to the side was a glittering lake. It was truly a beautiful sight.

The six teenagers all stood there and took in the sight for a moment, not really sure what else to do. Takuya was the first to speak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" he said, grinning and walking towards the door. The others were about to protest, but as stubborn as Takuya was they didn't think it would do much good. So, they watched as Takuya walked forward and pushed the doors open. Or at least tried to. The doors wouldn't budge at all. Takuya continued pushing on the doors, while everyone else examined them closely, looking for a way to get them open.

"Hey, look here!" Tomoki exclaimed after a few minutes of searching. He pointed to the wings on the doors, or more importantly, what was above them. Written in tiny silver script, just above the wings, were the words, "Only Light Can Open the Pathway to Darkness." None of them really knew what to make of that. They discussed its possible meaning for a few minutes, until Kouji got an idea. He said nothing, he simply walked up to the doors and touched the wings. It worked. They glowed brightly and the doors swung open.

"Wait, why did it work for you and not me?" Takuya whined, frowning. Everyone else looked just as confused as him. Except of course for Kouji and Kouichi. It hadn't taken long after Kouji figured it out for Kouichi to figure it out as well.

"That would be because your element isn't light. We all have elements that go with our spirits, right? Well Kouji's is light. That's why only he could open it." Kouichi explained.

"Well then what about the darkness part?" Junpei asked, still confused.

"I guess we'll find out later…for now I say we go in." said Kouji, and he began walking through the doorway. The others followed soon after, and they found themselves in a dark hallway. And then the doors slammed shut behind them, making it pitch black. They had no choice but to walk on blindly. As they were walking, Takuya noticed something. On the walls, just barely, he could make out the shadowy shapes of torches. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try, so he walked over and touched one. The entire hallway immediately became extremely bright, the sudden change in lighting causing the group to be temporarily blinded. Just as Kouji had been able to use light to open the door, Takuya had used fire to light the torches. The group didn't really know what to make of it. According to their D-tectors, they didn't even have their spirits, yet they were able to use their elements in this castle. It was certainly strange.

They continued walking, until they came across something odd. There were three pedestals in the hallway, one on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle. Each had a different color crystal on it--- the middle was purple, the left was light blue, and the right was bright yellow. Takuya and Junpei decided just to ignore it and walk past the pedestals; they immediately regretted it. They were both thrown, rather painfully, to the floor by an invisible barrier. Everyone figured that the key to removing the barrier was once again the elements of their spirits. By the colors of the crystals, it wasn't hard to figure out; purple was Izumi, yellow was Junpei, and light blue was Tomoki. So, the three walked up to their respective crystals, and on the count of three they touched them. The effect was immediate. There was a flash of light, and cautiously Junpei tried to walk past the pedestals again. This time it worked.

Just past the pedestals was another door. They had finally reached the end of the hallway after what felt like hours. This time the door was all black, and seeing as Kouichi was the only one who hadn't used his element yet, it was obvious how they were supposed to open it. As soon as he touched them, the doors swung open, and they entered the room beyond. They found themselves face to face with none other than Ophanimon. The room itself was large, square and as beautiful as the rest of castle. The walls were made of white stone, with golden pillars in each corner and along the walls. The floor was white as well, with gold bordering. There was a strip of deep red carpet creating a pathway from the door to the large gold and silver throne on the opposite wall. Ophanimon sat there, smiling.

"Welcome, warriors." She said, her voice echoing throughout the room. "It has been far too long since we last met. I apologize for the…security, but I cannot allow just anyone inside, can I?"

"Aww…so you mean the thing with the powers was only here?" asked Tomoki, a little disappointed. He had wanted to see what else they could do. Ophanimon let out a small chuckle and smiled at him.

"Yes, that was just something you could do in the castle. However, you will soon find out how much more you can do _outside_ of the castle. That is a matter for later though, let me first explain the situation." The six teens waited for her to continue speaking. "After you all left, the digital world changed. You will find that the landscape is very different than you remember. That is also why my castle is different. This world was peaceful for several years, but recently a new enemy has risen. I know little about him, and he is gaining power rapidly. That is why I have brought you all back here. The digital world once again needs your help, should you choose to give it. You must find out who this new enemy is, and defeat him."

"You know nothing about this guy?" asked Kouji. She hadn't given them much to go on, and it was surprising that she knew so little.

"I know nothing, unfortunately. Now," Ophanimon made a gesture with her hand, and six pedestals much like the ones in the hallway rose from the ground in front of them. On, or rather suspended in the air above them, were six small crystals, each on a cord. "These crystals are quite powerful. As long as you are wearing them, you will be able to use some kind of powers based on your spirits. What exactly they are, I do not know. Also, your human spirits are inside of them, and will be released as soon as you touch them. Each crystal is a different color, corresponding to your elements. So, if any of you choose to accept this mission, then take your crystal."

Takuya immediately went for his fiery orange-red crystal. There was a flash of light as his spirit went into his D-tector. Next, Kouji and Kouichi grabbed the white and black crystals, respectively. Izumi took her light purple crystal, and Tomoki took his ice blue crystal. The last one left was Junpei's. He stared at it for a minute, as if he didn't know what to do. Finally, he somewhat reluctantly grabbed the yellow crystal. Everyone noticed, but chose not to say anything just yet.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping once again. You will need to leave soon. You must quickly find your beasts spirits, and as much information as you can about this enemy. This time, in hopes of making your journey more comfortable, I have prepared some provisions for you." Ophanimon gestured over to one of the golden doors in the room, and sitting in front of it were six backpacks, the same colors as their crystals. "That door will lead you outside to the forest. There is a town not far in that direction, and for now that is your best option. Oh, and there is one other thing. I brought four others to this world, hoping they would be able to use the other four spirits to help you. However…they should have arrived here hours ago. I worry that our enemy has gotten to them first, and as I only possess one of the remaining four crystals, it could be problematic if our enemy has the other three. Please, search for the other humans, and the crystals."

"We'll find them, don't worry Ophanimon," said Takuya. "I suppose we should go now, then."

So, the group walked over to the door, with Ophanimon wishing them good luck. Each picked up their respective backpack, and then the group walked out the door. Outside, they found themselves on the outskirts of the forest, just as Ophanimon said. So, with no other idea of what to do, they began their journey into the vast growth of trees.

* * *

Elsewhere in the digital world, four more teens found themselves in a similar situation as the one the Legendary Warriors had been in previously. They were on a Trailmon, with no idea where they were or where they were supposed to be going. They had all woken up on the train, not sure how they got there. They spent about ten minutes staring at each other in silence before someone decided to speak. 

"So…does anyone know where we are?" The boy asking looked to be around seventeen, with messy jet-black hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a younger looking boy; the two looked almost exactly the same, except the younger one had brilliant green eyes.

"Nope, not a clue." This came from another boy, taller and more muscular than the other two. He had tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who cares? I just want to know how to get home!" whined the only girl. She was quite pretty, with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. "And who are you guys anyway?"

"My name is Shin Matsumoto," said the boy with blue eyes. He pointed to the green eyed boy next to him, "and this is my younger brother, Isamu."

"And I'm Rai Iwamura," the third boy introduced himself. "And what's your name, miss?"

"My _name_ is Hana Mizuno," the girl answered, sounding rather rude. The boys all had a feeling they weren't going to like her. The group had nothing better to do, so they sat there and talked for awhile, discussing theories on where they were. Most of the talking was done by Rai and Shin; Isamu was being unusually quiet and Hana only spoke to criticize one of the boys' ideas.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Trailmon stopped. The doors opened, though the group was almost afraid to get off; there was an eerie silence in the area. They eventually did get off, and the second they did the Trailmon was gone. Looking around, they found themselves in a very dark, very creepy clearing in a forest. The trees were tall and cast menacing shadows on the root-covered ground around them. The sky above them was almost completely covered by the tree canopy, with just a few rays of moonlight seeping through. They were starting to regret getting off of that train. Eventually they decided it would be a good idea not to stray far from this spot until daylight, and that they should get firewood and make camp. Rai was just about to head into the forest, when he heard the rustling noise of someone—or something— moving just beyond the trees in front of him. He moved back to the group, having no idea of what could be lurking in the forest. Just as he reached the others, a cloaked figure emerged from the trees. They could make out none of the man's(or woman's, they couldn't really tell) features, other than the menacing smile showing from underneath the hood of the cloak.

"Hello, children."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end, for now. I couldn't resist ending it here. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you couldn't tell, Hana is Crystal. I just thought it was weird using an American name when I used Japanese names for all of the other characters, so I changed it. Review please, it will motivate me to write faster.

I'll try to update soon, I have a general idea of how the next chapter will go, I just have to write it. I have exams this week though, so I might be busy studying. I'll do my best though. Oh and I'll put up a chart or something with the final ages I've decided on next chapter.


End file.
